onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bomb
|gender = Male |status = Alive |occupation = Martial Artist Martial Arts Teacher |abilities = Superhuman Physical Prowess Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist |family = Bang (Younger Brother) |webcomic = Chapter 51 |manga = Chapter 45 |anime = Bang, Who Is Too Overbearing (Cameo)}} Bomb (ボンブ, Bonbu) is Bang's older brother as well as a dojo master. He and Bang are the two greatest masters of the Martial Arts world. Appearance Bomb, like his brother, Bang, is an aged-but-muscular individual. Appearance-wise, he is almost the opposite to his younger brother. While Bang still has his hair and sports a short mustache, Bomb has a long beard and white, long hair with the top of his head being bald. He wears a classic-style green on blue martial arts robes, while Bang has a plain black shirt with white pants. He is slightly taller than Bang and he has a very strong posture, unlike Bang who often slouches when he's walking. Personality Bomb is a caring older brother to Bang. He also seems to be a bit angry for having to dismiss all of his disciples, but is quite understanding as he believes there's a reason for letting his disciples go. He worries over Bang's hero activities as he is constantly in danger and suggests he retire. He is also aware of the fact he is no longer young anymore and his prime has passed to which he laments. That said, he holds hope for the future in the younger generation as he was willing to not let Genos endanger himself in a reckless battle. While not a professional hero, he demonstrates heroic qualities such as saving the injured heroes and an unwillingness to let a disaster level dragon monster enter into a city creating further causalities. Abilities and Powers It has been stated by Murata that Bomb is stronger than Bang. As Bang's older brother and master of the Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist, it is safe to say that Bomb's strength is on par with the S-Class heroes, even possibly surpassing some, if not most, of them. However, he was knocked out by a Black Sperm clone with only a single hit, albeit this was while he was caught off guard. It is revealed that 60 years ago, Bomb can handle massive lethal injuries like Garou. In the present, Bomb has passed his prime and he states that he does not have the stamina to carry multiple unconscious bodies for too long, especially after using a grand technique like Whirlwind Water Stream Blasting Sky Splitting Fist. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: As a master martial artist in the same regards as his younger brother, Bang, Bomb possesses incredible superhuman strength, being able to shred Mysterious Beings into pieces with his hands alone. Combining his strength with his brother, Bang, Bomb was able to damage Elder Centipede’s initial carapace armor which was able to withstand Metal Knight’s missiles and Metal Bat’s swing and send the enormous monster back. He was also able to carry multiple bodies even after using his grand technique. Immense Durability: According to Bomb himself, he has a lot of durability, which enables him to endure massive damage and still standing. However, he states that he does not have the the same durability he used to have 60 years ago. Despite being knocked back by Elder Centipede, he and Bang took minimal damage. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Bomb has incredible speed, as in a split second he shredded a monster into pieces with his hands in a circular motion before it could even react. The speed of his attacks are so fast that the monster's body had take a few moments to fall apart after Bomb completed his attack on it. Moreover, he was quick enough to protect unconscious A-Class heroes from falling debris created by Elder Centipede. Fighting Style Master Martial Artist: As Bang's older brother and a dojo master himself, Bomb possesses great mastery over martial arts as like his younger brother, he invented his own unique style and techniques from decades of martial arts training. A testament of his skills and strength is that Bang came to him for help in stopping Garou when his former disciple began hunting heroes. Garou himself acknowledges Bomb’s prowess to being the greatest in the world rivaled only by his brother, Bang. *'Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist' (旋風鉄斬拳, Senpū Tetsuzan-ken): Bomb's martial art. Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist revolves around manipulating the air. This martial art style involves a powerful hand movement technique to create a razor sharp whirlwind pressure that chops the opponent into many tiny pieces. The martial art then pushes the opponent back with various degrees of force depending on the proximity towards the eye of the whirlwind. The cutting pressure is also used in the martial art's kicks or palm strike and is sharp enough to cut through stone. His fists are flexed differently for more direct attacks, with the first knuckles being extended, similar to leopard fist, implying that the Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist parallels real-life Leopard Kung Fu. Moreover, the hand are sometimes flexed like the Southern Dragon Kung Fu Fist to produce whirlwinds up close. Mastery over Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist allows Bomb to beat even demon-level monsters in one swift attack before they can even react. Whirlwind_Water_Stream_Blasting_Sky_Splitting_Fist_1.png|Bang and Bomb combine their fist to perform the Whirlwind Water Stream Roaring Aura Sky Ripping Fist. Whirlwind_Water_Stream_Blasting_Sky_Splitting_Fist_2.png|Bang and Bomb combine their fist to perform the Whirlwind Water Stream Roaring Aura Sky Ripping Fist. *'Whirlwind Water Stream Roaring Aura Sky Ripping Fist' (旋風流水 轟気空裂拳, Senpū Ryūsui Gōki Kūretsu-ken): A advanced technique than combining both Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist and Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist. '''In order to perform the technique, both Bang and Bomb stand together side-by-side and rotating both one of each of their hands into one fist and unleashing the massive wave of air streams that resembles their respective martial arts (flowing air wave for the '''Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist and whirlwind air wave for the Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist) toward an opponent with their fists standing side-by-side. The technique is powerful enough to knock back Elder Centipede during its rush towards them and causes the monster's carapace to become brittle from the shock-wave of the air streams. However, it is stated by both Bang and Bomb, they can only do this technique once per battle since both of them have passed their prime. Traditionally when the technique connects, the shock-waves created will spread through the victim's entire body, which ultimately reduces the victim to dust. **'Secret Combination: Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist' (連携奧義 交牙竜殺拳, Renkei Ōgi: Kōga Ryūsatsu-ken): A combination of the martial arts of Bomb and Bang, even more powerful than Whirlwind Water Stream Roaring Aura Sky Ripping Fist. Both perform extremely powerful strikes at their opponent with their respective martial arts during combat. Trivia *Bomb made a cameo appearance in an OVA, standing behind Bang's students. *Bomb's fighting style can be considered to based on the 'Nanto Sei Ken '''martial art from the Fist of the North Star series since it involves cutting opponents into pieces with bare hands. In detail, Bomb's style is based on the character Huey, who uses the Gosha Fūretsu Ken (五車風裂拳, ''Five Chariots Wind Split Fist) to shred an opponent into pieces using wind pressure. *According to Murata, Bomb is even stronger than Bang. *Bomb would have beaten Super Mouse in one swift attack before it could even react. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Martial Artist Category:Male